Akashi-kun Diary
by Alexandra Kyouki
Summary: We all have our precious moments, and our way to remember it is to write in a diary, but people also use it as a Love Diary, do you know someone who uses someone like this? AkaKuro [One-Shot]


**A/N: **So, hi once again~ I decided to write this story because of that picture I saw in facebook, if you may ask. Sorry if there if any grammar mistakes or misuse of the words!

I don't own the Kuroko no Basuke for it is belong to the awesome mangaka, Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

* * *

Kuroko's hobby - as what his friends, specifically, Generation of Miracles, know - is reading a book or drinking his vanilla shake. But, you are wrong. He have his secret hobby that if someone accidentally saw him doing it will cause a big problem. Especially if the person related to it is the one who'll read it. For him, at least. And that is writing in his diary.

It all started when he red a crappy, full of pink and sweet novel -Shoujo genre - that there is a time where the protagonist girl decided to put every memories she have with the guy she admires into a notebook which is a diary. Different with Kuroko's though. His diary is composed of what he is thinking about the person he likes. His imagination about them, or his... desires. This is his way too to let out his frustration (sexual matter or not) rather than doing some innappropriate things. (ifyouknowwhatimean)

Today is not different with his normal days. He walked on the way to the school with his friends, Study there, Drink his precious vanilla shake in lunch, go to the library before the Basketball Club's practice, go home and refresh himself, lastly, before he sleep, is to write in his diary.

XX / XX / 20XX

_**Today was a tiring day as well. Though Akashi-kun still look so handsome even if he look sweaty because of the practice. It made him hot instead. /**_

_**Right after we finish the practice, a girl suddenly ran inside the gym, I had an inking that the girl will probably confess to Akashi-kun. And I was right. But I saw Akashi-kun smiled at her and seemed to be rejected judging from her reaction. It makes me jealous to know that they were able to confess to him unlike me... I know Akashi-kun won't be interested on someone like me anyway. **_

_**-Kuroko Tetsuya**_

And with that, he fell asleep.

* * *

Today, he thought of bringing his diary with him on school, Yes he know it is dangerous - for him - to bring the forbidden notebook for his subject of love might see it but he think the diary will be able to let out his bored feeling in class.

Just like now.

At this time, they are having a free two-hour class due to the teachers' sudden meeting which greatly bored him to death. So instead of reading of book, he decided to write on his diary, he sneaked out his diary - not that it matter anyway due to his lack of presence... maybe - and put it on his table. He suddenly imagined if Akashi confess to him due to the girls who is talking behind him.

XX / XX / 20XX

_**I wonder how would it look like if Akashi-kun confess to me.**_

_**Akashi-kun would ask for me after the practice and he would boldly say 'I love you' =/= Just thinking of it made me blush... Now that I write about it... does Akashi-kun love someone else? For these three years... I didn't even think about it.. T/T**_

_**I feel so embarassed about myself thinking about these things yet I don't even know if Akashi-kun already have someone nor like me. **_

_**I should really stop daydreaming about Akashi-kun. He is just too high for me to reach.**_

_**-Kuroko Tetsuya**_

He sighed. It genuinely didn't cross his mind if the redhead is already in a relationship. Now that he think about it, he noticed that since last week... Akashi had been somewhat happier, maybe others didn't noticed but Kuroko has sharp eyes and of course, he likes Akashi so it would be a natural thing to notice the slightest changes of his beloved.

He closed his diary as he sighed once again, not noticing the calculative look on the other side of the room.

* * *

Time passes by and it was already the afternoon practice. Unsurprisingly, Aomine is already there with Kise challenging him into a one-on-one once again. He decided to go straight to the locker room where the others might be.

"I'm sorry if I'm late." Kuroko muttered. Seeing that Akashi, Midorima and Murasakibara are already here.

"You are fifteen minutes late, Tetsuya. What happened?" Akashi asked, unconsiously announcing that Kuroko is already there. "I'm one of the cleaners of our classroom and sensei asked for my help earlier." Kuroko reasoned to which Akashi acknowledge wirh a nod.

"Aftie, Kuro-chin. Want some~?" Murasakibara offered vanilla candies to Kuroko who is already changing from his uniform to basketball attire. "Ah, domo." Kuroko replied after he finished changing and accepted the taller's offer.

"Then, we'll start practicing now Aka-chin~" Murasakibara lazily informed his captain as he dragged Midorima with him. "O-oi!"

Kuroko closed his locker, effectively hiding his emotions. He is alone once again with the redhead and he can't help but be nervous. "A-ah, I'll be going too, Akashi-kun." He stuttered. He ran to the door, not even bothering to wait to the other's response.

Akashi raised an eyebrow. Not because of the suspicious actions of the phantom but for the reason that Kuroko left his bag on the chair, perhaps he forgot to put it in his locker.

He saw a notebook sneaking to the bag, curiousity getting into him, he decided to get it and take a look on front of it, it says, "Akashi-kun Diary". Okay, this made Akashi fully curious. Is this the notebook that he saw when the class they are sharing have a free time?

He opened it in the random page. First, he scanned it and later a full-blown smirk had appeared.

_At the same time..._

_"sneeze" _Kuroko gently rubbed his nose, "You catch a cold or something, Tetsu?" Aomine worriedly asked. "Maybe someone is thinking about Kurokocchi!" Kise whined.

"Damnit, Kise! Silence!" Aomine grumbled.

_**End of practice**_

Kuroko was peacefully walking on the way home when he abruptly stopped. "Did I put my bag in my locker earlier?" Kuroko asked himself, trying to remember why his bag is already on the chair the moment he entered the locker room.

_"A-ah, I'll be going too, Akashi-kun." He stuttered. He ran to the door, not even bothering to wait to the other's response._

Kuroko internally facepalmed. There is seventy-five percent that Akashi-kun was able to read _all _of the contents that is really dangerous (for him, again). He ran on the way home, not because of being excited but because to see if Akashi-kun really saw it or not.

He quickly opened the door and muttered a small 'I'm home' before he ran to his room, forgetting that he should take off his school shoes first.

He sat on his bed and hurriedly open his notebook which results to the latest page. He skimmed through it and he blush hard at what he saw.

XX / XX / 20XX

_**I wonder how would it look like if Akashi-kun confess to me.**_

_**Akashi-kun would ask for me after the practice and he would boldly say 'I love you' =/= ( **__Do you want me to do it, Tetsuya? *smirks* ) __**Just thinking of it made me blush... Now that I write about it... does Akashi-kun love someone else? **__( Yes, I have. And that is you. )__** For these three years... I didn't even think about it.. T/T **_

_**I feel so embarassed about myself thinking about these things yet I don't even know if Akashi-kun already have someone nor like me. **__(Yes, I do like... No, I love you.)_

_**I should really stop daydreaming about Akashi-kun. **__( Don't. Just wait for it, it will come true. ) __**He is just too high for me to reach. **__( If that's it... Then I would willingly go down just to be with you, my dear Tetsuya. )_

_**-Kuroko Tetsuya **_

He once again turned into a random page with a blush plastered on his face to see what Akashi-kun had written.

XX / XX / 20XX

_**Akashi-kun, Akashi-kun, Akashi-kun. **__( Yes, Tetsuya? )_

_**Are you tired of every girl who will do the same thing everyday, confessing to you?**__ ( Pretty much. But if you'll confess to me I would gladly accept it. ) __**I hope you will still take care of you health even though you are part of Student Council and the Basketball Team, Captain moreover.**__ ( Yes. I have been taking care of myself, I don't want my Tetsuya to worry after all. *teases* )__** I may not show it but I genuinely care for you. **__( I care for you too, remember that, love. ) __**Even though you may only treat me as a teammate I will treat you as my very very first love. **__( Who said that I only treat you as a teammate? I love you, Tetsuya. You should know that. )_

_**Hahaha, I'm getting really corny here but it's the truth. I'm sorry if act like a broeknhearted girl but I guess..technically. **__( I'm sorry if I did something wrong about this.. )_

_**I just envy those every girls who can confess to you yet I can't. I know I am a boy and it will only disgust you to know my gender preference. **__( No, I won't. In fact, I feel the same. )__** So I'll just keep this feelings of mine. I know this is just one-sided after all. **__( No, don't. It's not. )_

_**-Kuroko Tetsuya.**_

_**(I think it's nice to have my name from Kuroko Tetsuya to Akashi Tetsuya. But it is impossible.) **_

_I'll definitely asked you to be my wife and your dream to be an Akashi Tetsuya shall come true._

_..._

Kuroko blushed so hard that you can compare him to a tomato or to Akashi's hair. He never think that his captain would actually take a liking to him. He continue to read his diary over and over as he saw everything has Akashi's replies in it.

Not knowing to do how to calm himself down... "I need cold shower." He muttered as he started his way to his bathroom. After he take a bath, he felt so tired, mentally tired for all that he red. Drying his hair, wearing his pajama, he decided to sleep.

* * *

He woke up not feeling totally enthusiastic to go to school. He is too ashamed to show his face or even his shadow to Akashi. But what he saw at the very last page of his diary made him more than awake.

_**Go to the rooftop right after you enter the school.**_

He looked at his wall clock seeing it is still early but he looked like he was in hurry the way he prepared himself for school.

After he ate his breakfast, brushed his teeth and off to school.

He is now walking at the stairs that has the rooftop door at the end of it. He doesn't know what to do if Akashi-kun is already there but he doesn't want to disagree about the redhead's invitation.

He slowly opened the door, resulting to a creaking sound, it doubled the anxiety that Kuroko was feeling. Once the door is fully opened, he saw a dazzling red at the railings, probably looking at the view. He looked at his back and made a small smile, "Ohayou Tetsuya." He greeted. Kuroko can only nod, god, this is so embarrassing. He really wants to run away now.

Akashi seated at the corner of the rooftop as he made a gesture to Kuroko to seat beside him. Kuroko slowly walked towards Akashi with a slight blush in his face but Akashi managed to see it. Kuroko is now seating beside Akashi, slightly fidgeting. He looked so cute in the other's view. They became silent for a minute yet Kuroko can't take it anynore so he decided to speak.

"A-anooo, what do you mean a-about those replies of yours...?" Kuroko nervously asked.

"Exactly what is written there," He paused, holding the other's chin as the latter refused to look at him. "I love you." He finished. Making Kuroko's blush deeper and able to see in naked eye.

Akashi slowly gathered the other in his arns, feeling delighted when the other, too, slowly lean against him. "Does Tetsuya loves me too?" He asked gently. Making Kuroko feel uncomfortable because this is the first time he ever saw the captain be gentle to his words, clingy even. Kuroko only nodded, not really trusting his voice, he feel like his throat is very dry. Kuroko looked up to Akashi, making the said guy smile due to the other's very fluffy look. Big blue eyes staring intently at him with a blush in his still stoic face and those pink and kissable lips slightly parted.

"I don't want that, say it." He cooed. Akashi boldly spread light and butterfly kisses around the bluenette's face, making the phantom really embarassed and happy at the same time. Kuroko slowly closed his eyes, relishing the feeling of Akashi's surprisingly soft lips. It took Akashi a few minutes to coax the other, the phantom is pretty stubborn after all.

"Will you say it now?" Akashi smiled to which Kuroko nodded, making his smile wider.

"I l-love you too-" Akashi promptly kissed the other. Making the as blue as sky orbs widen before he amateurishly kissed back. So Akashi just invited him early in the morning just to let him say it directly and to remove the upcoming awkward tension around them.

Guess they are already going out without asking each other?

_**END. **_


End file.
